


Playing Favorites

by shadowstrangle



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU if Yagura didn't get fucking ROBBED OF HIS LIFE, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yagura is Mizukage and Mei is a Jonin, yagumei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstrangle/pseuds/shadowstrangle
Summary: There are lots of things that Yagura Karatachi doesn’t like.Laziness. Treachery. Green vegetables. Dull swords. Old cigars. Bar stools. Arrogant shinobi. Kids. Saba.But no matter how hard he tries, Mei Terumi is never one of them.Truthfully, Yagura only wishes to dislike her because every time she talks to him, his mouth gets so dry he almost can’t respond. It’s infuriating.orrrrr, alternatively, Mei is Yagura's right hand and they have a LOT more in common than just professionalism (they have sex)
Relationships: Karatachi Yagura & Terumi Mei, Karatachi Yagura/Terumi Mei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Playing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unavoidablekoishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidablekoishi/gifts).



> this is for unavoidablekoishi, [(whose tumblr you can follow here!!!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/unavoidablekoishi) the sole reason I started writing Yagura in the first place  
> as for those of u who don't ship Yagura and Mei??????? START
> 
> NSFW 18+ warning. This is just banter and porn

There are lots of things that Yagura Karatachi doesn’t like. 

Laziness. Treachery. Green vegetables. Dull swords. Old cigars. Bar stools. Arrogant shinobi. Kids. Saba. 

But no matter how hard he tries, Mei Terumi is never one of them.

This year’s Jonin class has been nothing short of exceptional. It’s not like Yagura expected anything less, but there’s quite a few standouts. Yagura generally leaves consideration of his staff to Ao, and perhaps that’s who he can thank for Mei being one of his newest right hands. 

The first mission report Mei hands to him is charred, singed at the edges with a hole through it. She apologizes profusely with a purple lipstick smile, and Yagura doesn’t even know why she’s still standing there until he realizes he needs to open it and fucking read it. 

Truthfully, Yagura only wishes to dislike her because every time she talks to him, his mouth gets so dry he almost can’t respond. It’s infuriating. 

He’s no stranger to women. While dating as the Mizukage is exhausting and boring, Yagura’s bed frequently has company in it whenever he wants. It’s not hard. But lately it doesn’t matter who’s in his bed. When he goes to work the next morning and Mei is the one coming into his office, he’s frustrated again. She’s his subordinate. He’s good at his job, and there’s no reason for this. 

But Yagura’s no idiot, and the playing field suddenly shifts one evening when Mei comes in after a briefing, leaning over the desk just a  _ tad _ too far to hand him a report. 

“Apologies for it being late, Mizukage-sama. There was a debate about the mission rank.” Her nails are manicured, he notices, something he doesn’t really understand when it comes to kunoichi. What’s the point of a painted face and sculpted nails if you just go into battle later? 

(Yagura cuts his own hair. Maybe he isn’t really allowed to have an opinion on this sort of thing.)

Mei’s leaning forward slightly still to brace her weight on the desk as Yagura takes the report. His own hands are spindly, with bruised knuckles from training and short, blunt fingernails. Mei finds it peculiar that as the Mizukage, his hands find that much action to begin with. 

“I thought maybe you all arrived back late,” Yagura answers. He pauses, unrolling the scroll over the desk. “All of your comrades ranked you impeccably. Again.” Aside from his own personal bias, Mei really is technically incredible. Yagura would say she’s well on her way to becoming one of Kiri’s best. 

“They all did a great job as well,” Mei says with a firm nod. It’s funny, the way her chest stirs whenever he praises her. Praise from the Mizukage is few and far between. She bows out of respect still, adding a “thank you, Mizukage-sama.”

Yagura’s eyes go back to the mission report because they’re currently where they’re not supposed to be. Silence hangs between them as he stamps the page, and Mei comes back up.

“Is there anything else you need from me?” Mei asks.

There’s a number of things Yagura wants to ask for, but he doesn’t. “Mm,” he hums in response, shaking his head. “Go home. It’s late. Thank you for your work today.”

~~~~~~

By the end of the month, Mei has taken the position right under Ao for her stellar performance. She finds herself in and out of the Mizukage’s office fairly often then, just enough for them to have short, formal conversations. 

Mei learns that Yagura is an awfully weird sort of guy. He’s a workaholic, always in the office until the weird hours of the night except for when he doesn’t come at all. Ao will grumble about how it’s because he’d ‘had a few too many last night’ and Mei finds herself wondering what it is that Yagura even drinks. 

(Besides, how many drinks would it even take for that little body to fall right over? Three?)

But if she catches him at the right time, when he’s gotten bored of paperwork and won’t admit it, he’ll ask her about more than just shinobi work. One morning they talk about books, the next a particularly heavy rainstorm. They talk about swordsmanship, and even have a squabble about party politics that ends in neither of them speaking to each other for the next twenty minutes. Yagura likes to be right, and Mei doesn’t like to concede. 

Late nights are when the best conversations happen, Mei thinks, as Yagura is generally worn out and itching for something other than a stack of paperwork. Her prediction serves to be correct when she walks into his office and he audibly groans, shaking his head. “You can put it on the desk, but I won’t be seeing it until tomorrow. You can tell that straight to Ao.”

A smile spreads across Mei’s lips. Her lipstick is pink today. “I don’t think Ao will be very happy to hear that, Mizukage-sama.”

“Ao can answer to me, then,” Yagura says, and stifles a yawn with his hand. “Byakugan this, Byakugan that. If he can see so well, he can do the paperwork himself.”

This is a stark difference from the Mizukage that normally sits so straight at meetings he intimidates those on the other side of the table. By himself in the office, Yagura looks small and tired, snarky and bored at the work in front of him. 

“Make sure you take care of yourself, Mizukage-sama. You seem stressed,” Mei says, and she means it, though wishes she could maybe do something besides talk to him. 

Yagura leans forward, resting his chin on a scarred hand, looking across at her. He seems to be thinking, and purses his lips. “Of course,” he answers. 

“What are these, anyway? Stamps? I could get started on them for you,” offers Mei, peeking at the papers piling up on his desk. 

Yagura waves his hand dismissively. “You’re sweet. Don’t mind any of that.”

Mei has to ignore the heat rising to her cheeks. It’s very out of character for the Mizukage to address anyone like that, but surely it’s out of care. It doesn’t mean anything. “Are you sure, Mizukage-sama?”

“If I didn’t know any better I would say you want to spend time with me,” Yagura says airily, as he pushes himself up to stand. It’s a joke- Yagura makes a lot of those- but Mei can’t help interpreting it. 

“I was just offering--”

He digs in his desk drawer for what looks like a pack of cigarettes, and then Mei’s eyes follow him as he goes over to the window. “Would you like one?” He asks, speech already muffled by the one between his lips. 

Mei knows she probably shouldn’t, but she goes over to stand next to him, taking a cigarette from the pack he holds out. “Mizukage-sama, Smoking is bad for you, you know.”

“Don’t you cough up lava as a profession?” The lighter flickers and Yagura coughs on his first inhale, waving his hand to clear the smoke from the air. He passes the lighter to her.

“Yes,” Mei answers, and takes a long drag of her own cigarette, “that’s why I haven’t coughed.” Her mouth turns up slightly at the corners. It’s not appropriate to be bantering with her superior, but it’s also not appropriate to be smoking a cigarette with him on a late night in the office.

Both of them know exactly what they’re doing. 

“You’ll have to be a little nicer, you know. I’m the Mizukage.” He taps his cigarette outside the window, watching as ash falls against the windowsill.

“I think I’m plenty nice to you,” she teases in return, taking a drag of her cigarette and adding, “Mizukage-sama.”

“Plenty,” Yagura echoes. The next time he goes to tap his cigarette against the windowsill, his hand brushes Mei’s doing the same thing. Yagura snaps his hand back as if it’s touched hot coals, but doesn’t miss the way Mei’s hand lingers, and he looks up at her rather questionably, sardonically. 

“My apologies, Mizukage-sama, I didn’t mean for--” Mei’s bowing to him for the second time today, and a laugh bubbles in Yagura’s chest.

“Stop apologizing, already,” says Yagura. He reaches his hand up so that it brushes the back of her neck, inviting her to tip her head down for what will undoubtedly come next. 

Mei’s eyes are blown wide and he can see the blush spread across her cheeks, her pink lips slightly parted. But curiosity overtakes surprise, and she indulges, leaning down to kiss him. 

Yagura’s lips are soft and firm, tasting strongly of cigarettes. His hand is confident on the back of her neck, smoothing to the side of her cheek. His hands don’t feel as soft as the rest of him looks, they’re rough and calloused with thin fingers carding through her hair. 

Mei understands now why Yagura pulls girls. He’s intoxicatingly confident. When they pull away, he looks back at her with hooded pink eyes, a casual smirk on his face while he puffs on his cigarette. “Don’t mind me,” he says, blowing smoke out the window, “I’m just relieving stress. I remember you said something about th--”

Mei cuts him off by kissing him again. She wants to wipe that arrogant look right off his stupidly attractive face, knows Yagura thinks he’s  _ all that  _ and maybe he is, but she won’t let him know that. She wants to kiss him. Sue her. 

She takes him by surprise, so much that it knocks the cigarette from his hand and they have to pull apart again before they light the office on fire. Yagura plucks it from the floor quickly, and Mei doesn’t miss the red on the back of his neck when he goes to place it in the ashtray on his desk. 

Both of them are quiet as he does this, but then makes his way back to the desk chair, sitting with a satisfied grunt. “Come here,” he quips, a lazy smile on his lips. 

Mei knows she should probably leave before this gets too… intense. But there’s something about that dumb look on his face, the way he’s sitting like he owns the office. “You look a little too snide, Mizukage-sama.” She blows out more smoke as if to tempt him, and then slowly comes over to the ashtray, taking her time as she snuffs out the cigarette. 

“You can call me Yagura, you know.” He’s offered this before, though Mei is too formal to take him up on it. She’s heard a few close superiors address him as  _ Yagura-sama.  _

“I prefer formalities,” says Mei, as she takes a seat on his lap. They’re eye level, now, much different from the height-stricken kiss they’d shared earlier. 

Yagura’s hand smooths over her thigh, resting on her hip. “Whatever you’d like, then. I suppose you keep me in line.”

That’s an understatement, really. Mei is a godsend: she’s organized, she accompanies him on trips and knows all the quickest routes, not to mention she’s an incredibly talented kunoichi who gets it done. She’s a huge asset to him in more ways than one. 

“Of course I do,” Mei says, her lips ghosting over Yagura’s neck. When he looks later, there will be pink stains from her lipstick all over his skin as she trails up the side of his neck with kisses. “Men need women, you know.”

“Do they?” Yagura asks, tipping his head back, his eyes fluttering shut. “Maybe just some women.” With his hand, he takes her chin and nudges it towards him to kiss her again. It’s deeper this time, not like the chaste peck they’d indulged in by the window. 

Yagura’s tongue tastes sharply of cigarettes and Mei knows this because it pushes past her lips and brushes against her own.

Her hand rests on the side of his face now, and she feels stubble under her palm, barely-there hairs that cover his jaw. Mei shifts to straddle his lap, and Yagura’s hands move to rest on her sides, one of them beginning to slip under her dress.

Her breath catches with his hand on her bare skin and then another, both of them pushing at the fabric until she puts her arms over her head and lets him slip her dress off. It falls to the floor carelessly, and then they’re kissing again. 

This time, Yagura’s arms wind around her to search for the clasp of her bra, the only sound between them being their breathing as he  _ snaps _ it undone and lets it fall next to her shirt. 

There’s a scar on the upper side of Mei’s arm, another drawing right under her collarbone, and Yagura places a kiss next to it before trailing them up her neck. “You’re beautiful,” he breathes. 

“I know,” replies Mei simply, a smirk on her pink lips.

“I thought shinobi were humble?” Yagura teases in her ear, giving it a playful nip. 

“And I thought the Mizukage was professional?” Mei coos in return, but the way her hips are moving on top of his doesn’t really give him a chance to be. 

Yagura’s breath hitches in his throat, stuttering near Mei’s ear. 

She places a hand on his chest, feeling lean muscle under his shirt, and brings it down to the waistband of his pants, already beginning to undo his belt. It’s brown leather- for someone who looks like a child, Yagura accessorizes like an old man. It’s real leather, though. Fitting for the Mizukage. 

As she does this, she slips off of his lap to get on her knees, and Yagura doesn’t think he can  _ breathe  _ seeing her in front of him like this. It’s just like he’d imagined it (and he’d imagined this an embarrassing number of times.)

A manicured hand is wrapping around his length, then, and he doesn’t have any more reason to think, just  _ feel.  _ Green eyes stare up at him while Mei’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, and Yagura finds himself grateful that he stayed late tonight. 

His mouth drops open, a moan escaping his lips when he watches her take him into the heat of her mouth, bobbing her head slowly. Yagura’s hand pushes her bangs back, taking hold of her hair, gently guiding her head. 

She’s sinful, with perfectly glossed lips shining over him, green eyes a little bit watery while she keeps looking at him, her always-perfect hair  _ finally  _ a little bit messed up. She knows exactly what she’s doing to him. 

“You’re filthy,” groans Yagura, his fingers tightening in her hair, “God.”

A pleasured hum sends vibrations past Mei’s lips, her eyes hooded mischeviously as she continues to bob her head, working with her hand as well, now. 

Yagura can’t take his eyes off of her sitting so perfectly between his legs, and he tugs at her hair, tipping her head back so he can watch her jaw drop, her lips shiny with her work. With his other hand he pushes his finger past her lips, and he wishes he could take a picture. 

“Bend over the desk,” he breathes then, almost so quiet that Mei can’t hear him. He beckons her to stand up. 

The desk in question is not only covered in paperwork, but there’s a pen and inkwell on it as well. Yagura pays no mind to this as he shoves it off. There’ll be someone to take care of it in the morning (although it will presumably be him.)

With the desk cleared, Mei finds herself suddenly pinned against it, her bare chest flush against the finished wood, hair falling down her back and at the sides of her face. Then Yagura’s hand is between her legs, stroking gently, and the composure she’d been working so hard to keep is gone. 

“Mizukage-sama,” she breathes, and Yagura regrets ever asking her to call him by his name. This is far better.

“What’s that?” He asks, as he slips a finger inside of her, his other hand firmly pressing down on her upper back to keep her down. “I thought shinobi were supposed to be quiet.”

Before she can fire back, Yagura’s fingers curl and she gasps, her hand searching for something, anything to grab onto, but instead her hand just curls into a fist. 

“You have any idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this?” Yagura asks as his fingers move in and out of her slowly, watching her writhe under him. “To have you all to myself like this?”

Mei responds with a low moan from where her face is pressed against the wood. “Do you know how lucky you are?” 

“Certainly the luckiest man,” Yagura says as he pulls his fingers out, “but I don’t have you begging for me yet… and that’s what I  _ really  _ want.”

Mei should have known Yagura was a tease, as cocky as he is. His fingers slip inside of her again, curling against one spot that makes her back arch “Mizukage-sama,” she says again, breathier this time, shallower.

“Mm. The word you’re looking for,” he says, as he grabs the ends of her hair and  _ pulls,  _ tilting her head back, “is ‘please.’”

Mei bites her lip to hold back a moan, in fear that someone really could hear them, even though it’s well past office hours. “M--” she starts, and then figures out how to get exactly what she wants. “Yagura-sama,” she says breathlessly, “ _ please.” _

Hearing his name on Mei’s kiss-swollen, gloss covered lips is more than enough to win Yagura over, let alone her begging under him. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

Yagura presses into her then, his hands holding her hips while he bottoms out, sinking into her tight heat. Mei, tight and warm around him, is unlike anything he’s ever felt. 

“Please,” she says again, her voice about an octave higher than it had been earlier, “please just  _ fuck me--” _

Yagura’s hips snap into hers with a calculated strength, listening to Mei gasp under him. She’s insatiable, Mei, with legs that go for days and firm, toned thighs that curve so perfectly into her ass. The dimples in her back seem to ripple with each of his movements. 

“Just like that,” Mei pants, “yes, Yagura-sama…”

Yagura groans in response. When power doesn’t go to his head, it goes straight to his dick. There’s something especially filthy about watching Mei, who orders around other subordinates every second of the day, suddenly coming undone right on top of his desk. And it’s all his doing. 

“That’s right. I’m giving you what you want.” Yagura grabs hold of her hair again, listening to Mei whine as he tilts her head back off the desk, “you’re  _ begging  _ for it.”

Mei puts her face in her arm to muffle another moan, her fingers grabbing at the finished mahogany of Yagura’s desk. She’s not one to come untouched, usually, but at the rate this is going, she thinks she could come if Yagura just asked. 

With each thrust of his hips, Yagura reaches a spot inside of her that raises unsurmountable pleasure. “I’m gonna come,” Mei whines out, “please don’t stop, please don’t--”

Yagura pulls on her hair again, keeping his thrusts hard and fast, his other hand firmly grasping her hips. “You like that, huh? Look at you, over my  _ fucking  _ desk--”

Mei doesn’t know if it’s the tight grip on her hair, the way Yagura fills her up, or the way he  _ swears _ that has her crying out under him, fingers curling, hips stuttering, back arching. “Mizukage-sama--!” The title comes to her naturally, and it has Yagura pulling out and spilling over her back with a groan. 

For a moment, the only sound in the room is both of them panting. Looking for something to wipe Mei off with, Yagura reaches for a  _ mission report,  _ swiping it over her back. 

“Was that parchment?” 

“Never mind that,” Yagura snorts, as he crumples it up and tosses it aside. The floor is a disaster, a mess of papers and a spilled inkwell, unfurled scrolls and old books covering it. He’ll deal with it in the morning. 

Yagura first bends down to collect Mei’s dress, handing it to her. Yagura is a stupid boy because she’s got to put her bra and panties back on first. She does just that, taking a seat in his chair when she’s finished, crossing one long leg over the other while she watches Yagura get dressed. 

Yagura hasn’t even noticed- he grunts boyishly as he pulls up his pants and underwear, grumbling about Mei losing his belt. Then he turns and sees her sitting so pretty in his chair, and it makes him forget all about the goddamn belt. “You look much better in that chair than I do,” he says, comes over to run his fingers under her chin, a tease for a kiss that he doesn’t give her. Or, rather, is nervous to. He refuses to admit that there’s more than just sexual chemistry between them. 

“Of course I do,” answers Mei. Her lips search for his in the moment, but they won’t chase. “Your belt’s on the floor,” she adds, “by the inkwell. Careful not to stain it.”

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing,” says Yagura with a laugh. Mei notices that his left eye droops a little when he smiles, probably the result of the scar that drags down the side of his face. He’s charming, all messy like this. 

“And who’s dealing with this?” Mei asks, pointing to the mess on the floor. 

“Mm?” Yagura’s head tilts up from where he was concentrating on his belt. “Ao, of course. Would you like another cigarette?”

~

**Author's Note:**

> HSKDFHSDFHDF just leaving this here  
> if you would like to come say hello to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shadowstrangle) come on over!!!


End file.
